russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – NCA Programs (replay) :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (Live) :6:15 am – Morning shows (provincial) :7 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (continuation; provincial) :7:30 am – Kris TV :9 am – Naruto Shippuden (season 7) :9:15 am – WansapanaSummer :10 am – Summer Kapamilya Blockbusters :11:30 am – Oh My G! (in HD) :12:15 pm – It's Showtime :2:30 pm – Flordeliza (in HD) :3:15 pm – Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita (in HD) :4 pm - Fated to Love You :4:30 pm - (Manila) :Monday: Mission Possible (in HD) :Tuesday: 3-in-1‬ (in HD) :Wednesday: ‬RealiTV (in HD) :Thursday: Sports U (in HD) :Friday: Tapatan Ni Tunying (in HD) :5 pm – Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (Philippine edition); TV Patrol provincial editions :5:45 pm – Inday Bote (in HD) :6:30 pm – TV Patrol (Live) :7:45 pm – Nathaniel (in HD) :8;30 pm – Forevermore (in HD) :9:15 pm – Bridges of Love (in HD) :9:45 pm – Aquino & Abunda Tonight :10 pm – Unforgettable Love :10:30 pm – The Power of Destiny :11 pm – Bandila (Live) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Mukha (in HD) :Tuesday-Friday: Banana Nite :12 mn to 1 am – O Shopping Saturday :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) :6 am – Salamat Dok :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Angel Wings :8 am – Math Tinik :8:30 am – Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – Superbook Reimagined :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn – It's Showtime :3 pm – Ipaglaban Mo! (in HD) :4 pm – Failon Ngayon :4:45 pm – S.O.C.O. (in HD) :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (in HD) :6:45 pm – Home Sweetie Home :7:30 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya: Ang Tahanan Mo (in HD) :9 pm – Your Face Sounds Familiar :10 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop :11 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda :11:45 pm to 12:45 am – O Shopping Sunday :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Salamat Dok :8:30 am – The Legend of Korra :9 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :9:30 am – Superbook Classic :10 am – Matanglawin (in HD) :10:45 am – Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters :12:15 pm – ASAP 20 :3 pm – Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters :4:30 pm – Luv U :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Goin' Bulilit :6:45 pm – Wansapanataym (in HD) :7:30 pm – Rated K :8:30 pm – Your Face Sounds Familiar :9:30 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice! :10:30 pm – Sunday's Best :12:30 am to 1:30 am – O Shopping :- with News Patrol (hourly news capsules) ''Sa Araw ng Pasko: All-Star Cast'' (under Star Records in 1998) (Throwback Christmas) #''Sa Araw ng Pasko'' - Various Artists (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jamie Rivera, James Coronel, Pops Fernandez, Rocky Lazatin, Geraldine Roxas, Richard Marten, Tootsie Guevara, Carol Banawa, Lindsay Custodio, Jolina Magdangal and Roselle Nava) #''Ngayong Pasko'' - Jolina Magdangal #''Noo'y Pasko Rin'' - Roselle Nava #''A Christmas Greeting'' - Jeremiah #''Kahit Hindi Pasko'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo #''Miss Kita Kung Christmas'' - Rocky Lazatin #''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio #''Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin'' - James Coronel #''Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You'' - Pops Fernandez #''Pasko Na Sinta Ko'' - Jamie Rivera #''Silent Night Na Naman'' - Geraldine Roxas #''Soon it's Christmas'' - Carol Banawa #''Oh Christmas Time'' - Tootsie Guevara See also *Robin, Angelica, Pooh, Pokwang, Vhong and Ai-ai topbilled in Banana Laff-In *ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked